


Blind Date

by newtmasofficial



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasofficial/pseuds/newtmasofficial
Summary: Our asshole mutual friends set us up on a blind date and didn’t tell us it was a blind date, so instead of getting to know each other we spent the entire ‘date’ scheming against them and decided an awesome way to get back at them would be to pretend to date and then have a horrendous breakup but now that we’re two months into this charade we’re not sure what’s real and what’s fake anymore AU





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Read on tumblr [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/post/172327823669/blind-date-jackcrutchie)

“Race, where are you? You said 6:30. It’s 7:00!” Crutchie said into the phone.

_“Yeah, about that. I actually am not going to make it. I really just wanted to set you and Jack up on a date, but you would never say yes if you knew it was a date. So, have fun! Tell me how it goes!”_

The line went dead as Race hung the phone up quickly, not giving Crutchie a chance to yell at him.

Crutchie grumbled under his breath before sticking his phone back in his pocket before looking back up at Jack.

Race and Crutchie had been friends for years and Race said he wanted to hang out with both Jack and Crutchie tonight because they had never met before, but didn’t tell either of them that he wouldn’t actually be there.

“So apparently, Race is setting us up on a date,” Crutchie said, nervous as to what Jack would say. Yeah, Jack was cute and had pretty eyes and he was an artist, and Crutchie always loved artists. Okay, so Crutchie couldn’t find any reason to not be on a date with Jack, but he was still mad at Race for tricking him.

“What? That son of a…” Jack trailed off. It was silent for a moment before Jack’s face lit up. “You know what we could do? Pretend to date and then after a few weeks, have the worst breakup in the history of breakups to get back at Race for this.”

Crutchie laughed, thinking it was a hilarious idea to get Race back in this way. The two spent the rest of the ‘date’ talking about what they were going to do, what was okay (holding each other’s hands and kissing) and what wasn’t, though right now they couldn’t think of anything they didn’t want to do while fake dating.

The ‘date’ ended after an hour and a half of scheming, Crutchie leaving with a smile on his face and a new number in his phone. He even put the heart emojis next to Jack’s name to make it more believable.

That night, Crutchie got a text from Race as he was getting ready for bed.

 

_From Race:_

_So, howd the date go????_

 

**To Race:**

**It actually went really well. But I’m still really mad at you for tricking me**

_From Race:_

_(kissy face emoji because ao3 is being stupid and won't let me do it)_

 

A week later, Crutchie had invited Jack to the weekly movie night at Race and Spot’s apartment. All their friends would be there, so Jack and Crutchie thought this would be a good time to play up their relationship.

Jack arrived at Crutchie’s apartment promptly at 7:30, hands sweating as he knocked on the door. He knew that him and Crutchie were supposed to be in a fake relationship, but Crutchie was really cute. And he was the sweetest guy he had ever met. He was literal sunshine.

Jack wiped his hands on his pants and was about to knock again when the door swung open.

“Jack!” Crutchie’s smile filled his entire face. Jack felt his heart beat faster. Man, he was not going to make it through this whole fake relationship thing. “Let me get my keys and we can head on over.”

Luckily, Race, Spot, and Crutchie all lived in the same apartment building, just a few floors apart.

Crutchie closed and locked the door behind him and lead Jack towards the elevator.

“So,” Crutchie said, breaking the silence once the elevator doors closed. “What exactly is our plan tonight?”

“I was just thinking of winging it.”

Crutchie laughed. Of course Jack was the guy who liked to wing it.

The elevator opened and the two made their way to Race and Spot’s apartment. Before Jack could knock on the door, Crutchie reached out and grabbed his hand. He didn’t know how well it would work with his crutch, but damn it, he was going to hold the cute boy’s hand.

Jack paused for a second, but then nodded and knocked.

“Crutchie! Jack! Glad you could make it!” Spot greeted them after swinging the door open. He moved out of the way so the two could enter.

Once they made it past the small entryway, Crutchie heard a ‘whoop.’ He looked over to see Race, snuggled up under a blanket on the couch.

“I knew you guys would look cute together!” Race whooped again. Crutchie just blushed and looked down at his feet.

The rest of their friend group arrived shortly after, everyone settling into the living room.

Jack and Crutchie had settled in a love seat, hands still held tight. The two had been talking quietly for a few minutes when Jack noticed out of the corner of his eye that Race was looking at them. Jack quickly leaned toward Crutchie and gave him a peck on the cheek.

As Jack pulled back, he noticed two things. One, Race was smiling like an idiot across the room. And two, Crutchie looked adorable when he blushed. It really brought out his freckles.

The rest of movie night continued like normal, Katherine and Spot getting into a fight about who’s turn it was to pick the movie, but in the end, Katherine won. Spot knew when to pick his battles, and he wasn’t about to try and win a fight with Katherine. It never ended well.

Halfway through the movie, Jack felt Crutchie lean his head on his shoulder. He looked down and saw the other boy was asleep. Jack made sure not to move an inch during the rest of the movie so that Crutchie could continue sleeping. It totally wasn’t because Jack thought Crutchie was adorable when he was sleeping too.

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack and Crutchie continued to act as a couple around all their friends. They even went on a double date with Race and Spot.

Crutchie knew that it was going to end soon, but he didn’t want to it. He was falling for Jack, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. Crutchie didn’t bring up their ‘breakup,’ though, but neither did Jack.

Two weeks later, that inevitable conversation happened. The two had started hanging out together outside of their ‘dates’ and hangouts with their friend group.

Jack was currently over at Crutchie’s, the two sitting side-by-side on the couch, watching a documentary over some topic that Crutchie couldn’t remember. He had even picked out the documentary, but Jack had placed his hand on top of Crutchie’s and started to move his thumb back and forth over Crutchie’s hand and he couldn’t concentrate anymore.

In a lull of the movie, Jack brought up the dreaded conversation.

“So, do you have any ideas of how we could break up? Like, what will our story be?” Jack questioned. “I really don’t want it to be that one of us cheated, because that will make one of us look like an asshole, and I don’t want to lose any of our friends over this.”

Cruchie nodded. A moment later, his face lit up.

“I think I have an idea!”

***

A week later, Jack and Crutchie showed up at Spot and Race’s apartment for a movie night, but this time, the two didn’t hold hands when they entered.

Before Jack had showed up at his apartment, Crutchie had to psych himself up for tonight. He really didn’t know if he could yell at Jack. Stupid cute face. Plus, he really didn’t want to look bad in front of Spot and Race, though Race deserved it. Spot was just collateral damage.

“Here we go!” Jack whispered to Crutchie before they stepped into the living room.

“How’s my favorite couple?” Race asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

“We’re fine,” Crutchie said, gritting his teeth. Maybe he should become an actor after graduation, he though.

Race held his hands up, backing off.

Spot had disappeared into the kitchen, but came back with two big bowls of popcorn.

“Come on! Let’s get this movie started!” Spot said, almost spilling the popcorn when he jumped onto the couch.

Thirty minutes into _Captain America: Civil War_ , Crutchie ran out of water. He pinched Jack’s leg to let him know that he was about to set their plan into motion.

“I’m gonna go get some more water,” Crutchie mumbled just loud enough for the other couple in the room to hear.

“I’ll go with you,” Jack said, standing up with Crutchie.

Race looked up at this and winked at Crutchie, who just rolled his eyes.

Once in the silence of the kitchen, Crutchie set his glass down on the counter, trying to get his heart to slow down. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He could do this. Race deserved it, but he really hoped that this didn’t mean the end of seeing Jack.

“Are you ready?” Jack whispered.

 “I think so,” Crutchie whispered back. Then Crutchie shouted. “Get away from me, you jackass! I don’t care what you said, I don’t believe you!”

The two heard the movie get a little quieter.

“I said I was sorry! I didn’t-“

“What, you didn’t know I would find out?” Crutchie interrupted. He broke character and smiled at Jack when he heard the movie pause. Their plan was working!

“You know I like you, Crutchie!” Jack pleaded. “Why won’t you believe me? I was an idiot. I won’t make the same mistake again!”

“You’ll never make that mistake again because you won’t be with me to make it again! Get out! I don’t ever want to see you again!” Crutchie yelled. He gave Jack a thumbs up before Jack stormed out of the kitchen. He heard the front door slam a moment later.

Crutchie slid down to the floor, trying to think of sad things to get himself to cry before Race and Spot showed their faces in the kitchen.

“Crutchie?” Race asked tentatively as he and Spot stepped into the room. “Are you okay?”

Spot rushed over to where Crutchie was on the floor, pulling him into his arms.

“Does he look like he’s okay, idiot?” Spot glared at his boyfriend, rubbing Crutchie’s back in the process.

Race finally made his way over to the two on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Crutchie,” Race whispered. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Spot and Race looked at Crutchie, waiting to see if he would tell them what happened between him and Jack, especially since it seemed like they had been getting along so well.

After this, Spot decided he was going to give Jack a good soaking, even if he was their friend. No one hurt Crutchie and got away with it.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it,” Crutchie mumbled. Spot and Race had to lean in to hear him. “I just don’t ever want to see Jack again. He’s a jackass and a terrible human being.”

Race felt his heart drop. He was the one at fault here. He was the one who set up Jack and Crutchie on that date. He was the one responsible for making the literal sunshine cry.

“I’m so sorry, Crutchie!” Race blurted out. “It’s all my fault! If I hadn’t set you and Jack up, this never would have happened. I never should have tricked you into going on that blind date.”

“You did what now?” Spot’s head snapped up.

Race looked down at his feet sheepishly.

“I thought they would be perfect together!” Race defended himself. “But, I guess not. And, it’s all my fault. Can you ever forgive me, Crutchie? I’ll never do it again, I promise.”

Crutchie held out his pinky.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

“Good,” Crutchie said, wiping the tears off his face. “Now, go let Jack back into the apartment.”

Race just stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

“What now?”

“I said, go let Jack back in! He’s probably freezing out there!” Crutchie demanded.

Race hurried off to the front door, very confused as to what was happening. A moment later, Jack and Race walked back into the kitchen.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on now?” Race asked, looking from Jack to Crutchie.

Crutchie then explained their plan to Race. After he was finished, Spot burst into laughter.

“That’s what you get, Higgins!” Spot said in between laughter. “I can’t believe they got you!”

Race stood silent, lips pursed. After Spot finally calmed down, he spoke up.

“I can’t believe you guys did that! And all I did was try and get you two to go out!” Race said petulantly. “I mean, I guess I did deserve it, but still! You guys were adorable together!”

“We still love you, Race,” Crutchie said, reaching out for a hug.

Jack and Crutchie finally let Spot and Race’s apartment a few hours later. The four ended up finishing the movie and talking for a long time.

Jack walked Crutchie back up to his apartment.

“I’m glad our plan worked out so well,” Crutchie said, leaning on the door.

Jack nodded. He looked down at his feet before looking back up at Crutchie.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Crutchie nodded. “Do you want to go on a date? Like for real this time? I know we had this whole thing going, but I really like you, and-“

Crutchie cut off Jack rambling by leaning over and pecking him on the cheek.

“I’d love to, Jack.”

“Cool,” Jack said, a blush rising to his cheeks. “I’ll see you later, I guess?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you later. Good night, Jack.”

Crutchie waved to Jack as he made his way into his apartment. Once the door clicked shut behind him, he slid down the wall, a smile filling his face.

Maybe Race’s blind date wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think! And if you have a prompt, send it to me on tumblr!
> 
> My writing blog is [here](https://gingwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My main blog is [here](http://me-myselfandziall.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My Hamilton blog is [here](http://womenofhamilton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
